phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Set the Record Straight
" | hình ảnh = Set_the_Record_Straight.jpg | chú thích = Jeremy đang hát | ban nhạc = Jeremy | ban nhạc 2 = Jeremy | thể loại nhạc = Pop, funk | thời gian = 1:29 | bài kế trước = "Breath" | bài tiếp theo = "Not as Much" | đoạn nhạc = thumb|220 px }} " " (tạm dịch: Nói Thẳng với cậu) là bài hát từ tập phim "The Great Indoors". Bài hát được thực hiện bởi Jeremy, đang cố nói với Candace lí do mà cậu thích cô trong lúc họ đi trên con sông trong quả cầu sinh học của Phineas và Ferb. Lời bài hát Jeremy: All throughout history men fall in love with women You wanna know why, well, let's start from the beginning I've come to set the record straight I've come to set the record straight From scientific propagation of the species To poets and philosophers, your Baudelaires and Nietzsches I've come to set the record straight I've come to set the record straight But if you're asking for specifics Well this isn't hieroglyphics If you want to know sincerely Listen up, I'll tell you clearly What I like about you is… Candace: So, you were saying? Jeremy: Oh, yeah. I've come to set the record straight I see you still don't get it But you really shouldn't sweat it I'll say it one more time with feeling Here's the reason you're appealing What I like about you is… What I like about you is… What I like about you is… Bản dịch Jeremy: Tất cả những người đàn ông đều thích phụ nữ trong lịch sử Nếu cậu muốn biết tại sao, thì, hãy bắt đầu từ đầu Tớ sẽ nói thẳng với cậu Tớ sẽ nói thẳng với cậu Từ các nhà khoa học Cho tới các nhà thơ và triết học, từ Baudelaires và Nietzsches Tớ sẽ nói thẳng với cậu Tớ sẽ nói thẳng với cậu Nhưng nếu cậu hỏi cặn kẽ Thì điều này không thể giải thích được Nếu cậu thật sự muốn biết điều này Thì hãy nghe đây, tớ sẽ giải thích rõ ràng cho cậu Điều tớ thích ở cậu là… Candace: Vậy, cậu nói tới đâu rồi? Jeremy: Ồ, phải. Tớ sẽ nói thẳng với cậu Tớ thấy cậu vẫn chưa hiểu nó lắm Nhưng cậu thực sự không nên lo lắng Tớ sẽ giải thích với cậu lần nữa Here's the reason you're appealing Điều tớ thích ở cậu là… Điều tớ thích ở cậu là… Điều tớ thích ở cậu là… Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Nhà soạn nhạc Jon Colton Barry đã giải thích: "Chúng ta cần một bài hát về Jeremy quyết định giải thích cho Candace chính xác thì điều gì khiến cậu thích cô. Ý tưởng sẽ là mỗi khi cậu chuẩn bị nói ra, điều gì đó sẽ xảy ra, có thể là một điều không may, và điều đó sẽ ngăn cậu tiết lộ phần ngọt ngào, khiến Candace khó chịu. Tôi nghĩ ra được điều này tại và bắt đầu sáng tác bài hát từ sự việc đó... Những lời hát này có thể hoặc không được thể hiện đầy đủ khi tập phim được công chiếu. Tương tự với Martin."Phiên bản thử nghiệm của bài hát trên trang SoundCloud của Jon Colton Barry *Như lời hát đã đề cập, Charles Baudelaire (1821-1867) là một nhà thơ và Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) là một nhà triết học. Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #13083774 Nối tiếp Cước chú de:Was ich so an dir mag ist en:Set the Record Straight es:Yo te daré una explicación pl:Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię pt-br:Estou Aqui Pra Esclarecer Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Jeremy Johnson hát Thể_loại:S